


Ice Skating, Hot Chocolate & Churros

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: They spent their afternoon skating around the rink, Bucky fall on his butt a few couple times and Sam laughs at him before helping him up, Bucky pulls him down and Sam too falls on the ground. Sam showed Bucky a few tricks he knew, a few jumps he did. Bucky stood there enjoying the view as Sam had kids around him, teaching them how to skate. Bucky took off his skates and went off to the food truck nearby. Sam was done with the kids, he stood up and looked around, Bucky was missing. Sam took off his skates and changed back to his shoes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Ice Skating, Hot Chocolate & Churros

It was winter, Sam had asked Bucky to go out with him, saying that he will bring Bucky around New York, to experience how Christmas was in New York. Bucky was dressed in his black t-shirt and skinny jeans, and his leather jacket, while Sam was in his pants and turtleneck with his favourite coat.

They walked to central park, talking about some missions they had, it was bustling with people since there was an ice skating ring, and little food trucks too. Sam had dragged Bucky to the rink and got them skates to fit them.

“So you know how to skate, bucks?” Sam asked him.

“I guess so, I can’t remember honestly.” Bucky said as he tightens his skates.

“You ready?” Sam asked as he stood up, offering a hand to Bucky.

“Let’s go.” Bucky said as he grabs Sam’s hands.

They spent their afternoon skating around the rink, Bucky fall on his butt a few couple times and Sam laughs at him before helping him up, Bucky pulls him down and Sam too falls on the ground. Sam showed Bucky a few tricks he knew, a few jumps he did. Bucky stood there enjoying the view as Sam had kids around him, teaching them how to skate. Bucky took off his skates and went off to the food truck nearby. Sam was done with the kids, he stood up and looked around, Bucky was missing. Sam took off his skates and changed back to his shoes.

Sam walks around the park trying to find Bucky, he was worried for Bucky. Bucky didn’t know his ways exactly around the park, Sam took out his phone and tries to call Bucky, only for his coat pocket to vibrate, he sighs and took out Bucky’s phone. He totally forgot Bucky left his phone with him, he looks at the screen, it was 5pm, they should head back home soon. Sam continues to walk around the park and went back to the skating rink, Bucky was seated there with his hands under his jacket as he shivers.

“Bucks. Where have you been?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Sammy! You’re back!” Bucky said as he stood up, hugging Sam.

“I was finding you everywhere.” Sam sighs as he caressed Bucky’s soft locks.

“I got you something.” Bucky said as he pulls away, there on the seat was two cup of hot chocolate and some churros.

“Bucky.” Sam said softly.

“I mean it was cold and I thought something could warm you up.” Bucky shrugs.

“Come here. You must be freezing.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky into a hug, covering him with his coat.

“I’m the winter soldier and I hate the cold right now.” Bucky groans.

“Fine, let’s go home then.” Sam said as he placed a hand on Bucky’s lower back.

They walked home, sipping their drink and taking a bite of the churros, Bucky was quiet as he was still shivering from the cold, as they got back to their room, Sam had ran a warm bath for Bucky.

“Go ahead and have a bath first, I’ll make something warm for you.” Sam said, Bucky nods and took off his wet clothes.

As Bucky was done with his bath, Sam had prepared the bed for him, he pulls Bucky into the bed and covering him with warm blankets, wrapping him up like a burrito. Sam kissed the top of Bucky’s forehead and hands him a cup of tea instead. Bucky sips his drink and rest his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today.” Bucky sighs.

“Hey anything for my winter prince.” Sam chuckles.

“I never imagined to spend my first winter with you.” Bucky smiles as he sips his drink again.

“Me neither. Come on now let’s watch some classic movie.” Sam said as he took Bucky’s cup and placed it on their bedside table.

Sam plays some classic movie, as Bucky lays in his arms, cuddling and enjoying the warmth from Sam. They had spend their whole evening in bed before Bucky’s stomach starts to protest in hunger. Sam sat up and chuckles.

“I guess my winter prince is hungry, let’s go grab something to eat.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky up.

As they stepped out of their room, there was a tray of food on the floor with a note from Steve.

“Made dinner, seems like you both are enjoying some alone time. Re heat it if it’s cold. Enjoy- Steve”

“I guess we’re eating in bed huh?” Bucky chuckles as he took the tray into their room.

As they ate and made small conversation, Bucky looks up at Sam and smiles at him.

“I never imagined to be blessed this way, and ever since I’ve met you, you have made me the happiest, you have made me laugh the loudest, and made me feel the most greatest love that ever existed. Thank you Samuel.” Bucky said as he leans closer to Sam.

“Trust me, I feel the same way too. And I’m fucking thankful that things worked out for us.” Sam grins at him.

“I love you.” Bucky said with a blush.

“And I love you too, Dummy. Let’s finish our food, so we can continue our cuddling session.” Sam replies him. Bucky just nods and continue eating.


End file.
